Mirror
by heartbreakersandhomewreckers
Summary: On the verge of losing Konoha to the hands of a brainwashed and ressurected Akatsuki , Naruto decides to consult a jutsu that isn't exactly what he expected. He, Sakura, and Sasuke all find themselves in the midst of a woman who claims to be their mirror. I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. UNDER REPAIR!
1. Falling

**A/N: REDONE BCUZ I CAN  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Konoha was on the verge of falling.

It was just a normal day, kids happily skipping down the repaired streets towards the local park, genin running around, performing a D-ranked mission, mothers heading towards the grocery store down the street to pick up some ingredients for their families' dinners that night.

That peaceful dinner never came.

Instead, those mothers were murdered. All it took was a few bombs from a ressurected and brainwashed Akastuki.

No one knows how they had brought them back... but brainwashing them? It was never thought of.

Naruto grit his teeth as he saw bleeding bodies littering the streets were those happy children once skipped down. Ninja flew around trying their hardest at defeating the mini obstacles of the Akastuki: the puppets of Sasori, the clay insect bugs of Deidara, the paper of Konan... the black flames of Itachi.

To his left he noticed a blob of pink tending the inured ninjas that sacrificed themselves to protect their precious village.

"Sakura-chan!" He screamed, immediately catching the girl's attention.

Her hair was tied up in short ponytail with her ribbon given to her by her best friend/rival: Ino. She wore her regular ninja gear, seeing that she had come back from a mission from Suna to find Konoha in the midst of war.

"Naruto," she smiled, finishing up bandaging up a person's arm that was in a sickening position.

"I found a jutsu that might help us, but I need all of the rookie nine plus Bushy-Brows and Tenten!"

She instantly scowled at his information but nonetheless nodded and packed up, leaving her position at the make-shift camp. The other medics nodded at her and continued mending the injuries.

"I think Team Kurenai and Team Asuma are at a different medic camp, I'll go get them." Naruto nodded, and watched her jump off towards the new Academy building.

The blonde was left with finding the other two of the Konoha 11, who he sensed near the Uchiha district. Most of the place was destroyed during the Pein attack, but there was still a decent amount left.

He jumped up to the top of the buildings, manuvering around the busy ninja running towards the Akatsuki. It was a short distance he had to run to, but he found it difficult to not stare at the heavy pools of blood every where.

Dark thoughts flooded his mind.

_Blood. _

_Blood everywhere. _

_Just like what is going to happen now. _

_The massacre of the Uchihas... just like the massacre of Konoha. _

"I see you've come here." A deep voice broke him from his mental wanderings and plunged him into the tragic reality.

Naruto bit back a scoff.

"Now you come back, Teme? Especially in the midst of war?" The blonde dope asked, putting on a mask.

He knew it was stupid... trying to fool others when he could barely fool himself. He needed to be courageous and bring hope to the people. He needed to be himself... but he could barely pull it off with this cloud of depression hanging around his spiky blonde head.

The avenger paused before replying with a short,"Hn."

"I see your vocabulary has _really _upgraded Sasuke-kun." A familiar female voice teased.

Naruto quickly swerved around to see Sakura leading Tenten, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai (she had left her child in the hands of Temari no Sabuku in Suna, knowing it wasn't safe in a war). The group stopped a few feet away from them with looks of either determination or slight fear.

The Uchiha had a murderous glint in his eyes, but remained silent.

BOOOOOMM

Naruto slowly brought his hands to his ears, squirming under a high pitch after effect.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he finally began to make aware of what had happened.

"Naruto-san." The cold voice said, causing Naruto to glare.

All eyes went up to the speaker, an orange haired man who donned many piercings and the Rinnegan. In his pale hands was the neck of the Godaime Hokage, who helplessly clawed at his death grip.

She had completely disappeared at the beginning of the attack without a trace. No one could really investigate with the hundreds of people who had died instantly and the cries of the injured.

"Any last words to your group ,Tsunade-sama?" He clearly exaggerated the 'sama' part.

Naruto, along with everyone else, stood frozen in their spot, completely unable to move. He could see the scared face of the Hokage's apprentice, emerald eyes brought to a dark forest green color.

A lone tear slid down the slightly dehydrated skin of Tsunade.

She took a deep, ragged breath.

"N-Naruto..." She managed to say,"I-I, Tsunade , Godaime hokage...appoint y-you, *cough* as the *wheeze* six-sixth Hokage..."

Naruto stared at the woman with tears running down his whiskered cheeks. He made no attempt to wipe them out of the way.

"Tsunade... is that all?" Pein's words laced with venom.

The woman let out a strangled cough.

"K-Konoha 11 and the ot-other ninjas of Konoha...your ne-new mission... Keep the -will of fir..." The blonde woman went limp in the Akastuki leader's grasp before finishing her sentence.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no time to waste. Unless he did the jutsu now, all of his friends would be dead.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze..." He shouted.

He felt a burst of dedication when Tsunade chose those last words. the will of fire always burned in the darkest of places.

Pein stopped in his tracks, holding the kunai in a defensive position. He found himself unable to mave, as his brows attempted to furrow in frustration.

A tear traced down the pink haired girl's fair cheek. She sucked in a breath and tried to stop the tears.

"I, Sakura Haruno." She walked forward and stood to the side of Naruto.

Sasuke closed his eyes," I, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked towards his silver haired sensei, waiting for his attempt to join the jutsu. The ex-ANBU made no movement and looked at the three with a sad, lone eye.

Naruto completely understood.

Pein stood in his spot, completely confused why he had no capability to move. He growled in frustration as Naruto closed his eyes, looking deep inside himself. The blonde jinchuuriki found himself in a familiar infinitive cave, a wooden cell door holding a large nine-tailed demon fox.

**You don't have to do this, Kit.** Naruto sighed in relief at the slightly demonic voice.

The Kyuubi's voice had reassured him of the sacrifices he needed to make.

_I could save the citizens of Konoha. _He told the demon.

**How about saving yourself? **

Those words struck Naruto like an arrow.

_...saving myself?..._

Kurama looked down at the boy **Remember that you don't have to save everyone... you could save yourself and live. **

_Why are you trying to change my mind Kurama? You already know my decision. _

There was a pregnant pause in between the two. Kurama's red eyes saddened.

**Naruto Uzumaki...**

_Hm?_

**Don't change. **

The orange chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune wrapped around the three, who rearranged themselves to stand in a perfect triangle. They each weaved a different hand sign.

"DON'T BE STUPID YOU THREE! PLEASE!" Ino cried out.

"YOU BAKAS C'MON THERE'S ANOTHER WAY!" Kiba hollered.

"Forbidden Jutsu: The 7 Strings of Life." Naruto whispered.

Two red strings tied each of the three members' wrist, the middle right in the center.

"You idiots..." Shikamaru said with a tear escaping his left eye,"Don't lose yourselves."

Naruto smiled,"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Geez. You blonde dope, we could have another way!" Ino cried out.

Choji put down his chips and looked at the three who were waiting for their demise, while Konoha will strive.

"Come back soon." Was all the chubby boy said.

"Konoha will strive..." Shino said strongly,"I know it will."

"Dickless, Ugly, Chicken-ass... make it back... alive." Sai said, unable to smile.

Kurenai sighed," You three rookies better make it back with a better future."

A sniffling was heard behind the female sensei.

"Na-naruto-kun, Sak-Sakura-san, U-Uchiha-san.." She sniffled," The will of f-fire will live on."

Sakura smiled at the shy girl's statement... no.. fact.

"Teamwork..." Kakashi said, sadness taking over his one eye.

A warm light began to enfulge the three, letting peace flow into their mind of not only themselves, but the rest of Konoha.

"Goodbye."

**"No, it is not goodbye yet, brats. Not yet."**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: I miss the old days when we had punk rock chicks... not some whores who don't want their tons of makeup messed up. **

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

A woman slowly opened her eye, sensing 3 familiar chakras flowing through her domain.

"Foolish, yet brave." She told herself with a slight chuckle.

A playful smile played upon her cherry red lips as she heaved herself up off her white velvet seat. Silvery-white scanned the area with a speckle of amusement, she quickly found what she was looking for.

A small antique mirror.

It had a sentimental value, always bringing back memories to her eyes. Literally. She picked it up gently and ran her hand around the matte white lace-like border. The woman had a sad smile plastered on her porcelain smooth skin, she clutched the mirror to her thin waist.

She giggled before scurrying over to her desired destination, where her visitors lay unconscious on the white marble ground. Her white chiffon toga-like gown held by a golden rope in a flying frenzy as she floated over to them in speeds no one could see. Long white blonde hair that was once in a delicate updo in disastrous yet elegant half up-do.

The woman came to a sudden halt.

Gazing at the three ninja that lay sprawled out on the floor, she couldn't help but reminisce.

In a silky voice she informed them,

"Your mirror is here."

* * *

Blink.

Blink.

Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open with the immense pressure on his eyelids. He could barely bring them high enough to let bright white rays to peek through.

He cringed as his attempt to move his weak body failed, sending an intense pain shooting from everywhere. The slightest movement sent a jolt of torture, yet he refused to not move. Stupid, yet completely logical.

"Ah..." A sweet voice said, causing him to stop his attempt," So this is the last Uchiha?"

Sasuke couldn't help but grit his teeth at the two words _last _and _Uchiha _in the same sentence. After the death of his older brother, Itachi, had he learned why the S-ranked criminal murdered his own family. Sasuke had spent his years going around and trying to fix the wrong he had done during those blind years. Yet one thing couldn't be forgiven.

Killing his older brother with his vengeful eyes.

The female voice scoffed.

"Move around now, you won't feel the pain anymore."

He did as told, seeing she was the only source of help to him. It was as if her command, not his, allowed his body to move without the agony. He sighed in relief and slowly drew open his eyelids to let the same rays of white light into his obsidian orbs.

He brought himself up to a sitting position to face his savior.

She had a milky white face framed with cherry red lips and silver eyes that looked almost identical to a Hyuuga's. Her long, almost bleached like blonde hair looked elegant in a half-do, almost blending in with her white toga-like dress made of some light material. He suddenly noticed something in her pale arms, clutched to her waist.

A mirror with a wood border painted perfectly in white.

Sasuke stared at his reflection in it, somehow entranced by his own reflection. It seemed to be pulling him into a deep trance, taking over his mind in peaceful way. The vision blurred in the mirror, fading into a new figure. Instead of his eyes were...

the woman's.

He mentally gasped as his reflection transformed into the white face of her.

"Teme."

Naruto's obnoxiously loud voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Hn," He replied and returned his gaze to his savior, careful to ignore looking into the mirror.

The young Uchiha couldn't help but feel somehow scared of the petite female. He had immediately felt generally good vibes radiating off of her, but after that incident... he felt as if her presence was dangerous hidden underneath a thick cover of more positive factors.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." His name played on her red lips.

His onyx eyes caught her silver eyes, a glint of amber playing among the irises.

She smiled as the boy glared at her with pure unadulterated loathing.

The woman continued her roll call,"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto stared at her with his baby blue eyes, flecks of mourning sprawled upon his orbs, hidden by his his bright glint of pride.

He quickly replied with an affirmative voice,"Hai."

A flash of reconciling pain flashed through the woman's eyes, as her gaze fell upon the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura Haruno."

Her voice was steely, Sakura flinching at the sudden harshness of her voice directed at her. Short pink hair whished slightly as the Godaime Hokage's apprentice nodded towards with the woman, showing no attempt to anger the woman anymore of her presrnce.

"Hm.." She started.

"The Uchiha brat..."

Sasuke visibly inflated with rage at her choice of wording.

"You,"The woman inhaled deeply, and faced the avenger," were almost consumed by darkness... Though, I'm proud you brought yourself to the right path."

The boy was stunned. He was sure she was going to bad-mouth him. He then expected he would choke her close enough to death and let her suffer silently to her own demise while he laughed at her corpse. He was proud of him even though she was a complete stranger to him.

She smiled as if she had read his mind.

"That massacre had left you scarred... when it was meant for your well-being. Add on a evil kid molester who's obsessed with snakes giving you a seal that made you revenge-crazy? Yet you came back to the path you were destined for."

She gave him a whole hearted smile.

"I am very proud of you."

The woman met eyes with Sakura's and grinned sadly, although nothing could hide the hints of anger in her eyes.

"I see myself in you young lady." She complimented.

Sakura ddn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"Heh.." The woman started," Started off so small... so shy."

The pink haired kunoichi looked down at the ground, knowing the woman was going to summarize her terrible life. Sakura felt ashamed of the old parts of her that still lingered inside of her.

"Obsession over a certain Uchiha came by and ruined you," Her silky voice became stern.

"And he left you on a bench."

Those words stung the raven haired avenger and hit Sakura like a wrecking ball. She forcefully squinted her eyes closed as the tears started welling up.

The woman's happy-go-lucky attitude deflated in a matter of seconds.

Sharply turning to glare at the loud mouth blonde, who quietly listened upon his female teammate's story, she continued in a seething voice,"You left her too. For 2 years."

"She was still broken... and still needed someone to help her come back to light while she was being eaten away by darkness."

She clutched the mirror so tightly, her pale hands were turning a red and an even paler color.

The pink haired kunoichi looked at the polished floor, no tears were springing up in her emerald eyes because...

It was all true.

How the woman knew her life so well and was able to summarize it so easily was not of her own knowledge.

"She cried herself to sleep every single fucking night, believing she was weak. Luckily she was under the guidance of the Slug Sannin. I'm proud of all of you three... but your actions towards each other aren't the best. " She ended her raging speech and glared at the Rokudaime Hokage.

Her eyes turned a ruby red, amazing the three shinobi in her graceful prescence.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

She paused and took in a deep breath, opening her eyes to reveal her silver orbs.

"You were discriminated from the beginning, only few knowing your past..." Pausing for a moment once again, her eyes flickered once again into red.

She asked the blonde boy," Kurama isn't talking to you, right?"

He nodded a yes, a puzzled look on his whiskered face.

"H-How did you know?"

She ignored his question and walked slowly to Naruto, who staggered backward at her slow steps. The woman extended out her hand and gently touched her hand to his stomach seal, aligning with the Uzumaki symbol marked on his stomach.

Naruto stood frozen in his spot unable to instinctively push her back and stop her from touching his seal.

She twisted her hand as if opening a jar.

Never before had any person but him open his seal that way. He knew others could close it, but he thought there was absolutely no possibilty of opening it through his seal forged on his stomach. The thought brought shivers down Naruto's back as the demon was forcefully ripped out from his body.

The nine-tailed demon fox sucked in a deep breath before chuckling.

"My, my it's very nice to be out, _okaa-san_."

* * *

**A/N: Review, Review, Review!  
**

**[Edit: Changed the mistake]**


	3. The Trial

**A/N: Hallo. Make sure you review. Please do it.**

* * *

It was a endless field of crimson and pure white roses she and her teammates appeared in as she furiously blinked away the blinding light.

Her mind was completely hazy but somehow a flashback played in the back of her mind.

* * *

_A young Sakura and Mebuki Haruno hovered the large patch of red roses that grew in the outskirts of Konoha. It was a small patch, but it was the first that Sakura had seen in her life. _

_The red rose never seemed to grow that much in Konoha. _

_"Sakura." Her mother's sweet voice awoke her from her thoughts. _

_Sakura giddily answered,"Yes Mom?"_

_Mebuki smiled at her young daughter," Do you want to hear a story about these flowers?" _

_Her beautiful emerald eyes widened and she answered with a excited squeal. _

_"The man had paid for a dress made of pure white roses to be sewn onto his wife's favorite dress. "Mebuki informed her daughter. _

_"She loved that dress and she wore it almost everyday."_

_The blonde woman chuckled as her daughter's nose wrinkled up in disgust._

_"One day she was giving birth to her twin sons, and a woman helped her... but then stabbed her in jealousy."_

_Sakura gasped, tears pricking her eyes as she felt sadness overcome her._

_'Poor woman' She thought. _

_"The husband came and had justice against the jealous woman..."_

_The young, pink haired girl jumped up and down on her mother's lap. _

_"Okaa-san! What about the wife?!"_

_Mebuki laughed," I'm getting there, Cherry." _

_Sakura huffed, very annoyed, but nonetheless continued to listen to her mother's short story._

_"The roses were stained with the woman's blood, turning them into a beautiful red..."_

_Sakura's face fell. _

_"The man couldn't save her?" _

_Mebuki shook her head,"He couldn't."_

_The little girl turned her head away with bitter thoughts racing through her head. _

_"The husband took one of the flowers and planted into the ground, and the red rose flowered on into a large meadow of red roses."_

* * *

Realization dawned upon her and she gasped when she came back to reality.

There was immediate an immediate pain in the back of her head.

Sasuke and Naruto were immediately by her side, as she clutched her throbbing head with her hand.

"Sakura-chan... what's wrong?" Naruto asked as she started to scream out in agony.

"This has to be some sick joke... that story isn't supposed to be real! It's- it's" Sakura yelled, as tears sprung into her eyes.

The pain was excruciating, and she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Haruno." Sasuke stated with no obvious emotion present.

"Th-This can't be real... This can't b-be real!" She continued to scream to herself, with her eyes shut tight.

There was a familiar laugh that caused the two mobile ninja to turn and stand in front of the crying girl in defense. Naruto let out a feral growl as he saw who decided to grace them with her presence.

With her red lips drawn into a smirk, she stared at them with beautiful silver eyes.

"Sakura... I hate to tell you this, but its true..."

Naruto tried to enter into the conversation with a resounding,"Where's Kurama, you crazy old hag?"

The blonde female sighed,"Tsk tsk, Naruto... I wasn't talking to you."

Sakura's wailings began to lessen slowly and she cautiously looked up to woman, pain slowly fading away. Her hands dropped from her dangerous clutch on her mangled pink locks.

"Th-The story..." she started before narrowing her eyes," You were the jealous woman weren't you?"

The blonde woman laughed like a maniac, but still kept her silver moon eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"In this case, I am."

She snapped her pale fingers and then time seemed to slow down. A light chakra seemed to flow around her, making her feel so...

_happy. _

It was like the chakra was pure happiness and bliss and all the positive things in life were brought together into this one light and peaceful chakra that encircled her.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto's obnoxious voice once again brought her back to reality.

"H-huh?" Sakura immediately responded, in a groggy voice, as if she just woke up.

Naruto's face flushed, and he pointed towards her body, looking away from her confused gaze. She shot Sasuke a confused glance, but he too, looked away with just a faint blush sprawled on his cheeks.

Sakura looked down in horror, awaiting what Naruto _and_ Sasuke seemed to be embarrassed about.

"What the fu-" She tried to curse, before jerking her head up to see the woman.

The kunoichi sent a glare towards the smirking woman who looked at the girl with unreadable eyes.

She was completely changed from her casual ninja attire, but to a beautiful pure white dress with plenty of white rose buds attached on . It hugged her curves and showed off plenty of femininity with the sweetheart neckline and the fact that most of her back was shown off, with only 2 white straps crossing over each other to cover her toned back.

"My, my Sakura...I just can't wait to turn that pretty white dress... red."

As the woman lunged and she seemed to split into three... one aiming towards Sasuke, who was quickly on the defensive, the second clone hurling towards Naruto, who comfortably went into offensive.

The original had a sharpened kunai aimed towards Sakura's abdomen.

The kunoichi instinctively jumped out of the way, allowing the girl to come to an abrupt stop. Smirking, the woman brought her leg up, charged some chakra to her foot, and swung down, causing the earth to break into large boulders.

Sakura gaped...

_There's no way she could be a ninja! She never seemed like one!_

The girl came back to reality and dodged the oncoming kick aimed towards her face. Sakura then pulled her arm back to charge some chakra up, and swung towards the woman, who flipped backwards and kicked the younger female's jaw.

The rosette growled, knowing a large bruise would form there shortly.

"Hm... I thought Tsunade trained you better." She said cockily.

Sakura glared, and went flying towards the woman with an intended kick. The blonde had moved to the right and ducked carelessly, as if mocking her.

Unable to contain her anger anymore, Sakura began to throw plenty of kicks and punches at the woman, who dodged some, but returned many. The blonde, who she had never suspected to be a ninja, was amazing at taijutsu, and seemed to know the same techniques that she knew.

After what seemed like hours of throws, dodges, and blocks, the two came to stop... knowing that there chakra was well depleted.

The blonde woman panted slightly, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I guess I could see why you were chosen to bear the next of my clan."

Before Sakura could retort, the woman brought her hands together and quietly said,"Release."

Even though right now, the woman seemed to be an enemy, she couldn't help but wonder about her previous remark... and plus, she was way too tired to even _try _to continue their fight.

Sasuke and Naruto came dashing towards the woman with a Chidori and Rasengan in their hands. Smiling, the woman jumped into mid-air, and stayed there, over-looking the fatigued three.

"Get down here you stupid hag!"Naruto wailed, getting another Rasengan ready, with two clones ready to launch him up. Sasuke already had his Sharingan from the previous fight, but was ready to fight a whole lot more. The purple aura of Susanoo lingered around him, forming a skeleton-like image.

"Wait, Naruto." Sakura said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stand down.

The pink haired kunoichi looked up to the other female.

"Who are you?"

The woman closed her eyes, knowing they would ask soon. And she could already feel what the next question would be.

"Mira."

"Your clan?"

She opened her eyes to reveal her red orbs... except for the common pupil was, three black tomoes, swirling in the crimson.

"Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: Review. Review. Review!**

**I do not own any of the Naruto and Naruto Shippudden characters, jutsus, and those other things. **

**I also do not own the cover image. **


End file.
